Believe in You
by p0k
Summary: Syaoran, a top assasin, meets Sakura. Will Sakura be able to soften his heart and stop him from killing anymore? Or will she die trying? Rated for violence


An SS AU fic. Don't ask about the title, I don't know why I chose it. It's got nothing to do with the story... yet. I'll think of a way to fit it in, soon.  
  
Based on an anime movie I watched a long time ago (called 'human wolf' or something like that. I can't remember. I got bad memory -. -"). Isn't going to be like the movie because I can't remember much of what happened. My first take on a serious story. Please review.  
  
The prologue consists of two parts. Hope it's not too confusing... Tell me if it is, yer?  
  
**Summary **Syaoran, a top assasin, meets Sakura. Will Sakura be able to soften his heart and stop him from killing anymore? Or will she die trying?

- - - - - - -

Disclaimer I do not own CCS or 'Little Red Riding Hood'.**  
  
Everything - .01 Prologue  
  
Prologue - **  
  
It was an ordinary night in the busy city of Tokyo. On the streets people were walking. Chatting. Some shopping. Others were just making their way home. The roads were still busy, cars driving past. Horns were heard in the distance, sounded by those frustrated at the rate other vehicles were moving.  
  
Amoungst this commotion, two shadows were lurking about in a dark alleyway. One was the shadow of a young man, the other of one that seemed older. The older man was taller and skinner. He fell, his knees meeting the ground. The younger man raised his hand over the other man, revealing the sharp object he was grasping. A knife. The hand paused in mid air as his other hand came to met up with it. Both hands were held there for a moment. Then in one swift movement boths hands came down, bringing the knife through the heart of the older man.  
  
A scream was heard, but not loud enough to overtake the noise made of the busy city.  
  
The life of the shadow looked at his hands which were now covered in blood. He took out a hankichief which soon soaked the dripping blood. He dropped the hankicheif next to the now dead body. He got his phone and started talking, his voice cold, "I'm done now. Come get him."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"Once upon a time far, far away in a little town, there lived a girl." A father once read his five year old daughter. Her large emerald eyes were looking intently at the picture book her father was holding. The room was dimmly light. Her father reading her a bedtime story. "She wore a red cape. This cape gave her the name 'Little Red Riding Hood'.  
  
One day her father asked her to visit their grandmother. So he packed her a basket of food and off she went. Along the way to her grandmother's house she met a wolf. The wolf asked where she was going. She told him she was going to her grandmother's house. "Where does she live?" the wolf asked.  
  
"Near the forest." the girl with the red cape explained.  
  
"I'll visit her too," the wolf would say, "and we'll see who can get there quicker."  
  
With that he took off and ran as quickly as he could to grandmother's house. When the wolf got there he hid the grandmother into a cupboard. He dressed himself in the grandmother's clothes, got into bed and waited for the girl to arrive."  
  
The father paused as he turned the page, "When Little Red Riding Hood arrived she noticed that the door was opened. She walked over to her granmother.  
  
"Oh, grandmother, what big ears you have!"  
  
"All the better to hear you with."  
  
"Oh, grandmother, what big eyes you have!"  
  
"All the better to see you with."  
  
"Oh, grandmother, what a big nose you have!"  
  
"All the better to smell you with."  
  
"Oh, grandmother, what big sharp teeth you have!"  
  
"All the better to eat you -" The father paused as he noticed that his daughter had hidden under the covers. "Sakura what's wrong?"  
  
"The wolf sounds scary..." Her voice muffled, lifting her covers a little to see her father.  
  
He father laughed softly, "Don't be scared, Sakura. This story has a happy ending." He pat her on the head gently, as she began to bring the covers off herself. "Should I continue?" She gave a small nod. There was a moments pause as the father searched for where he was up to, "The wolf chased Little Red Riding Hood around the house trying to catch her.  
  
Outside of the house, a hunter heard a girl scream and ran to see what was wrong. The hunter noticed the wolf was trying to chase the little girl. He brought his gun out and shot the wolf. And they lived happily ever after" The book was closed. He looked at his daughter to see if she was still awake. She was.  
  
"Why did they kill the wolf?" She asked looking at the book, as though asking the characters of the book.  
  
"Because the wolf was bad." He answered simply.  
  
"Would you kill me if I was bad?" She asked, not completely understanding the meaning of her words. Her eyes now fixed on him.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then why did they kill the wolf?"  
  
"Because the wolf was going to hurt other people." He patted her on the head and began to tuck her in. "Don't think to much. Go to sleep now." He gave her a peck on the check, "Good night Sakura."  
  
"Good night Daddy." Her eyes felt heavier as the lights turned off and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep._  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**  
**The sun shone through the trees. The end of summer was drawing closer, which meant autumn was just about here. The cool wind blew, pulling the leaves away from its place on the trees and dropping them softly onto the grass. In the grass, under one tree, laid a young man, no older than 24. His hands crossed behind his head for comfort. He had messy copper brown hair, with bangs of hair threatening to attack his eyes. His eyes were closed, seeming to enjoy the peace surrounding him.  
  
One leaf was bold enough to disturb his peace, daring to fall upon his face. His eyes slowly opened, revealing his hazel brown eyes. His hand wiped the leaf off his face, while brushing back his hair which had successfully attacked his eyes.  
  
"Hoe...." He heard in the distance. The voice was soft and sweet. He turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice. His eyes caught sight of a girl not too far away from him, sitting under another tree. Her knees were bent, meeting her chest. Next to her was a knee length jacket, on top of that was a little handbag. She looked young. Though the clothes she was wearing made her look older. 21, he guessed. Her auburn hair was loose, cupping her face.  
  
She was fidgeting with her bag, looking through it, in search of something. She found it. "Moshi moshi," She answered her phone with her cute voice, "I'm at the park already." There was a pause as the person on the other line talked. Her face showed slight disappointment but was quickly replaced with a smile, "It's ok then... No don't be sorry. It's not your fault. We can meet up next time. Ok... Bye." She put the phone back into her bag.  
  
She looked up and for the first time realising that she wasn't alone. She gave a small smile, her emerald green eyes glistening in the small sunlight which had found its way through the leaves. She gathered her belongings and began to leave.  
  
The young man rolled his head back into a comfortable position, again closing his eyes and enjoying the peace. On que, as though to annoy him, he felt something in his pocket vibrating. He answered the phone, his voice showing the annoyance that he was now feeling, "Wei." By the way he answered his phone one could tell he wasn't japanese. The voice on the other side of the phone spoke, as the man stayed silent. "Ok."

- - - - - - -

The Prologue is now finished. How was it? Did you like it? Please review... I'll try update asap.


End file.
